What Came Next
by sarahkay018
Summary: This story picks up right where the series finale left off. What are Josh and Donna up to? Does their relationship survive their new jobs as Chiefs of Staff in the White House? See how our favorites grow in their careers and where the next administration takes them.
1. Chapter 1

Donna stood silently in her new office, stunned. She wondered if she covered well when she mistook the space for the First Lady's office. Probably not. Not a moment later, Annabeth came back into the room.

"Ready?"

Donna nodded, smiled, and headed off to her first official meeting as the Chief of Staff for the First Lady of the United States of America.

Sam came into the office to find Josh staring into space as he let out a heavy sigh.

"CJ says I probably won't ever see this as anything other than Leo's office."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe not. My office sure feels like yours."

The pair exchanged a brief, knowing glance. Inauguration Day feels surreal for any incoming administration, but the unique experience of doing it for a second time was unlike any other. You're simultaneously the new kid on campus and the 5th year senior.

There was a knock at the door, and Ronna appeared.

"Josh?" Jarred out of his introspection, he looked up to meet her gaze. "He's ready for you." Ronna retreated through the open door.

Sam took a deep breath, "Here we go."

Josh nodded, and walked into the Oval.

It had been a long first day and it was nowhere near over.

"Eight balls! Did we do this last time?" Josh exclaimed as he wrestled with his bow tie.

"Who can remember," Sam asked rhetorically, "I'll call the residence and make sure they're ready."

Exasperated, Josh yelled out to his new assistant, "ELAINE!"

Elaine reminded Josh of that temp he had when Donna quit. What was her name? She was tough: exactly what he needed. For the better part of a decade, he worried about what he would do without Donna as his assistant. She was tuned to him after all. She knew what he was thinking, knew what he needed before he did. But it turns out, having Donna in his life was not contingent upon her being his assistant: a realization that made him feel incredibly simple in his thinking. Donna helped him realize that he needed someone he could trust, that would keep him accountable to his schedule. Elaine was that person.

"ELAINE!" he called again as she appeared in the room.

"What did I say about the yelling?"

"Sorry."

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you call Donna's office and get her down here?"

Josh had no sooner finished his question when Donna strode into his office wearing a strapless red ball gown. She literally took his breath away. Elaine turned on her heels and went back to her desk.

Donna smirked at his gaping jaw. "Are you ever going to learn how to dress yourself?" she asked, walking towards him and reaching for his bow tie.

"Donnatella, you look incredible," Josh breathed, finding his voice. Donna made quick work of his tie and smoothed the lapels of his tuxedo jacket.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

He placed his hands at her waist and pulled her close to him, "I can't wait to take you home."

She smiled, "Leaving now would cause just a bit of suspicion."

"Fine. Here then?"

He kissed her urgently, his hands finding their way into her hair. Donna found herself loosening the tie she just fastened when Sam reentered the room.

"Okay we're ready to go, the motorcade- oh! Sorry!"

Donna smiled into Josh as they broke apart. "Hi Sam," she greeted her friend and re-tied Josh's tie.

"Listen, I'm sorry- we need a signal or something. Or I could knock. That's probably easier. Unless-"

Josh cut him off, "You said the motorcade's ready?"

"Yes." Josh started for the door when Sam stopped him, one hand stretched out in front of him as if he were directing traffic.

"What?"

"You have, um, lipstick…" Sam gestured to his own face. Josh immediately started randomly pawing at his face.

Donna laughed, picking up a tissue from the box on the desk and wiped the red lipstick from his mouth.

"There, I think we're ready now."

Donna had never felt more content that she did slowly swaying in Josh's arms at the eight and final ball. It had been an impossibly long day. Tired did not begin to describe her fatigue, yet she was invigorated by the sheer thought of getting to work the next day.

She relaxed into Josh's embrace thinking how much different this dance was from any other they'd shared. Sure, they'd danced together at countless state dinners over the last eight years. And a couple of times, drunk, in a Georgetown bar with the rest of Bartlett's senior staff. But they'd never danced like this. The freedom that came with not hiding how she felt was more empowering that she imagined it would be.

The President danced with the First Lady across the ballroom, and Helen caught Donna's eye, smiling knowingly. She nodded at her Chief of Staff and subtlety motioned her head towards the door. Donna raised her eyebrows in response, hoping to ask, "Are you sure?" Helen nodded, and whispered something to her husband. The two then walked hand-in-hand towards Josh and Donna.

"Hey," Matt Santos greeted and Josh and Donna stopped dancing.

"Mr. President." Josh immediately stood at attention. "Do you need something?"

"I need my Chief of Staff to go home."

"Sir-"

"No arguments. The First Lady and I will be making our exit soon. You two enjoy your night, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Donna smiled and mouthed a quick "thank you" to the First Lady who winked in response as she took her husband's arm, "Thank you both. We'll all get back to work in the morning."

Josh acquiesced, "Thank you, Mr. President."

A moment later Josh and Donna stood alone, staring intently into each other's eyes.

"About what we were starting earlier in your office," Donna suggested.

"Yes. Let's go." Josh took her hand and led her to the exit.

They arrived at Josh's apartment within minutes. He was surprised to find an agent posted outside of his door. "That'll take some getting used to," he thought to himself. The agent unlocked and opened the door. Josh and Donna entered the apartment, closing the door behind them. Unable to wait any longer, Josh eagerly kissed Donna against the front door. What came next was a blur of hands and mouths. They blindly stumbled together towards the bedroom, losing articles of clothing along the way.

Donna was startled awake just a couple of hours later, cuddled into Josh's side. She was briefly annoyed, knowing that he would be awake any moment as well. He needed his rest and to say he hadn't slept much during the transition was an understatement. Josh stirred and she realized that it was his cell phone that had woken them. She rolled over and rifled through the clothing on the floor until she found it, and wordlessly handed the phone to Josh.

"Josh Lyman," he mumbled groggily, listening for just a moment before his eyes jerked open and he sat up in bed. "I'm on my way."

He frantically picked up his discarded tuxedo, attempting to put it back on.

"Josh what is it?"

"Kazakhstan."

She got out of bed, slipping his abandoned undershirt over her head and went to the closet.

"I'm so sorry- I wish I could stay but they need me in the Sit Room."

Donna emerged from the closet, holding a clean grey suit and blue shirt, "Don't be ridiculous. The President needs you."

Josh realized he was attempting to put his tuxedo back on and dropped the pants to the floor, taking the clothes from Donna's hands and quickly getting dressed. She helped him with his tie and kissed him.

"I love you," he said as he came to the front door.

"I love you too Joshua." She kissed him quickly again, and just like that he was gone.

Donna padded back to the bedroom and climbed into bed, thinking if this was any other relationship, or if they had any other jobs, she'd be feeling selfishly abandoned right now. But she was content. She was in love with a man who served at the pleasure of the President. A man whose counsel and advice was so valuable to the leader of the free world that in times of crisis, he simply needed Josh at his side. She was immeasurably proud of him.

Josh leaned back in the car as his detail drove him back to the White House, thinking about how different his relationship with Donna was than any other he'd experienced. When the phone rang, she didn't roll over in passive aggressive silence. She got it. Sure he'd been with women who objectively understood in the past- at the time, Mandy and Amy knew he had important responsibilities to President Bartlett. Back then he could set his watch by the impending fight any time he was called away in the middle of the night. But Donna was different. For so many reasons she was different. He was so grateful for her. He only wished they started sooner: after Rosslyn, after Gaza, after the news of MS surfaced. Lacking a time machine though, Josh was just glad that he and Donna had found there way to one another at all.

The car came to a stop. Josh opened the door and got out to find Sam waiting for him.

"What's next?" he asked his Deputy as they walked into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna left the apartment the next morning, cursing the hectic life that was transition. Neither she nor Josh had been to a store in ages, and there was not one ground of coffee in the entire apartment.

The agent at the door surprised her and she gasped. "Ms. Moss, are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Dave, you just startled me. I figured you'd gone with Josh…" she rambled.

Dave breezed by her comment. "Are you ready to head to the White House?"

"As soon as I get coffee yes. I'm just going to walk today and swing by that café on the corner."

"I'm sorry Ms. Moss, I can't allow that."

"You can't allow me to have coffee?" Donna asked incredulously, "That's really not a good idea."

"You can have coffee. We can stop for coffee. But you can't walk to work."

"It's really not that far- I've walked this route a dozen times."

"Not as the First Lady's Chief of Staff."

Donna deadpanned, speechless.

"You don't walk to work anymore Ms. Moss. We can't keep you safe that way."

Of course. What was she thinking? She's important now- important on her own. The detail wasn't there because it was Josh's apartment. They were there for her protection too.

"I'm sorry Dave. Blame the lack of caffeine?"

Dave smiled sympathetically, "It'll take getting used to. John's waiting downstairs with the car."

While Donna waited for her coffee, she glanced at the headlines on the morning papers. She had no need to buy one; there would be plenty in the office, but she couldn't help mindlessly perusing. She noticed a photo on the front page of one of the papers that caused her to do a double take.

It was of her and Josh at one of the balls the night before. It was actually a good photo- they both looked good and appeared to be enjoying themselves. The headline read, "The Most Powerful Non-Elected Couple in America."

The barista called her name, and handed Donna her coffee. "Say, you kind of look like her!"

Before Donna could utter a word, her detail materialized by her side and escorted her out to the car. She swore she heard the young barista ask of her coworker, "Do you think that was her?"

Once in the car, she immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number. When greeted with a groggy hello, Donna mentally cursed her thoughtlessness.

"Damnit you're in California."

"Yes."

"It's really early isn't it?"

"Also yes."

"Nevermind then, I'll call you later. Sorry I woke you."

"I'm up now. What's up?"

Donna breathed a heavy sigh, "Well it's not really an official rule anymore but turns out you're still my first call."

Surprised, CJ snuck out of her bedroom, not wanting to wake Danny, "What happened?"

"We're on the cover of the Post today."

"You and me? That's sweet."

"Me and Josh."

"Where's the picture from?"

"One of the Inauguration Balls last night."

"Are you… did they get you doing something you shouldn't have been doing?"

"God no. We're dancing. The picture is fine."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"The headline. The most powerful non-elected couple in America."

CJ is silent for a moment.

"You still there?"

CJ clears her throat, "It's not like it's an incorrect statement Donna."

"This is going to completely distract from any message the President wants to convey. Josh and I shouldn't be the news- what is wrong with people? Besides, most powerful couple? Please. Sure, Josh has pull, but me? Nonsense."

"Donna where are you right now?"

"In the car."

"Whose car?"

"No idea. John- is this your car?"

"And John is…"

"He's my Secret Service detail. He's driving me today."

"Right. And those without any power definitely have 24/7 protection funded by the federal government."

Donna took a beat, "I'm an idiot."

"You're not," CJ reassured her, "It's going to take getting used to."

"I should say so."

"Listen, I'm scanning the article online now. There's nothing bad here. It's actually kind of nice."

"It's still an unnecessary distraction from the Administration."

CJ read aloud, "By all accounts, the new President is eager to get to work. He'll have his hands full balancing the inherited Kazakhstan crisis with his plan for education reform, but he's chosen wisely in those to have by his side. The same can be said for the First Lady in her Chief of Staff choice. Together, these four will undoubtedly be an unstoppable force: one that America can count on."

"Oh."

"My advice? Embrace it. This is great press. You can't buy press like this. You're part of something great here Donna. You and Josh are going to change the world."

Josh rubbed his temples as he stood. They'd been in the Situation Room for more than 12 hours. They'd just gotten word that they'd narrowly averted crisis in Kazakhstan.

He returned to his office to find Donna leaving, "Hey you looking for me?"

Donna turned to him and smiled, "Everything ok?"

"For now."

"Great, ready for what's next?"

"Why do I feel like bad news is coming?"

"Well, I called CJ and she said it's fine."

"You called CJ…"

"Still my first call," Donna shrugged, handing him a copy of the Post.

Josh raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Do I even want to know what the article says?"

Donna opened the paper and pointed to the column, waiting silently while Josh read.

He finally looked up, "So it's weird that it's about us, but I can't help but feel like this is great press."

Donna laughed, "CJ said the same thing."

"Well if it isn't my favorite power couple!" Matt exclaimed as he appeared in the doorway.

Donna stammered, "Mr. President. I'm sorry about this, we never-"

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's good, right?" looking to Josh.

"Yes, sir. I think it could actually be helpful for us."

"Great. Shall we stage a photo op at dinner? You want to babysit my kids and really cement this bond for the public?" the President laughed.

Elaine stepped into the room, "Mr. President? Ronna has the joint chiefs whenever you're ready."

The President proceeded through the connecting door to the Oval Office, Josh closely behind him.

Josh looked to Donna as he closed the door behind him.

"Is this really our life now?" she asked.

"Surreal, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Josh and Donna fell into a happy, easy routine. She finally gave up her apartment and officially moved in around Christmas. Their work was hard, the hours were long, and they loved every minute of it.

That article in the Post turned out to be truer than expected. Josh and Donna found themselves invited to countless galas, fundraisers, and other events. They successfully lobbied and helped draft legislation. As the most trusted advisors to the President and First Lady, Josh and Donna accompanied them on trips and to events regularly. The four of them debated policy and collaborated on message constantly, but they'd also formed a close bond.

"Is it weird that our closest couple friends are the President and First Lady?" Donna asked once.

Josh had just shrugged. "They're good people. Don't you think we'd be friends with them if they weren't the President and First Lady?"

"In that scenario, how do we know them? Do we move to Texas? You know I'd not good in the heat."

"Fair point."

Josh and Donna were happy, plain and simple. Their relationship was solid, they individually found fulfillment in their work, and they truly felt like they were making a difference in service to their country.

In his first year in office, President Santos, with Josh's help, was able to broker peace in Kazakhstan and withdrew American troops. His plan for education reform had bipartisan support and was moving forward. The First Lady introduced a platform on women's rights, somewhat ironically as her entire identity had shifted from being an individual to being the President's wife. But she too was finding her own way, and Donna was right by her side.

The synergy in the White House was undeniable. Everyone was energized and effective. They hadn't had any major crises, the country was not at war, and legislation was getting passed with minimal disruptions from the right.

Before they knew it, midterm elections were rapidly approaching and if any of them had bothered to think for a moment about how lucky they'd been so far, they might have anticipated that an obstacle was forthcoming.


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Service had been buzzing all day. Something was definitely up, Donna thought to herself, wondering if the agents in the West Wing were acting as strangely as those in the East Wing. She knocked briefly as she entered the First Lady's office.

"Donna. Come on in." Helen greeted her.

"I thought we'd go over your schedule for your trip next week."

"Sounds good."

The First Lady would embark on a brief speaking tour in just a matter of days. It seemed wise in light of the midterms to overlap a few speeches on women's rights with key senators seeking election who shared her views. They had barely gotten through the first day's schedule when Annabeth came in.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," she apologized, "but the President has asked to see you both. He can see you now in the Oval Office."

…

"And you're sure this is the way to go?" the President asked Ron Butterfield. He'd maintained his role as head of the presidential detail for the Secret Service. The President already knew Josh agreed: he'd told him as much just moments prior and was emphatically nodding his head now.

"I'm certain. This is the bare minimum. I have no reason to believe that we shouldn't take these threats seriously."

"Threats?" Helen asked, now in the room with Donna.

"Ma'am," Ron greeted, "Please have a seat."

Helen sat down on the couch, "What's going on?"

Donna looked at Josh and immediately knew something was wrong. He was hiding it well, but this was serious. She sat next to Mrs. Santos as Josh began to explain.

"We've received some threats towards the President," Josh started, "It's common, unfortunately. We've vetted them and some seem to hold water."

Alarmed, Helen looked to her husband, "What…" not able to get any other words out.

"Mrs. Santos," Ron interjected, "You'll be leaving for Camp David with your children and the Vice President."

"When?" Donna asked.

"Immediately."

"I can get some things together for Peter and Miranda," Donna offered, "How long will they be gone?"

"We can't say right now," Josh said gently, "but Donna, you're going too."

"Me?"

"Mrs. Santos will need you at Camp David with her. You can continue to prepare for next week's trip. With any luck we'll be able to keep those dates."

Donna's mind was going a mile a minute. Threats towards the President. The First Lady and the children were being sent to Camp David. With the Vice President. And Josh wanted her to go too. She returned to the conversation to find that it was ending. The President and Mrs. Santos were heading to the residence to pack some things and get the children. Ron left the room too.

"Josh."

"I need you to get your stuff. You keep a bag here right?"

"Sure, but Josh-"

"Marine One is ready to go. As soon as Mrs. Santos and the kids come down you'll be on your way."

"Joshua."

He finally paused, "Donna, I need you to do this for me. And I need you to try and not ask any questions."

In a way it was sweet that he was trying to protect her. Donna wasn't directly at risk as a result of a threat to the President, and Mrs. Santos certainly didn't _need_ her with her at Camp David.

Sam appeared seemingly out of nowhere, a skill he was honing every day, "Josh."

"Right," Josh gave Donna a quick kiss, "Go get your stuff. I'll see you off in 10 minutes."

…

Donna couldn't help but notice that Josh's timeliness was yet another example of how serious the situation was. Precisely 10 minutes later, they stood on the South Lawn with the First Family. The Vice President had already boarded Marine One.

The President kissed his children goodbye and they were escorted by Secret Service to the helicopter. He and Helen shared a quiet moment.

Josh hugged Donna and she whispered, "I don't like that you're staying here."

He shrugged, "I'll be fine."

Donna pulled away from him a bit, his hands still at her waist, "Why is the Vice President coming with us Josh?"

The look in his eyes was all she needed, "We're talking about the 25th aren't we?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Then don't just say you'll be fine like you're battling a cold."

"Donna."

"Be careful. The most careful you've ever been."

"I will," he promised, then kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too. Call me when you can."

Josh agreed and Donna accompanied Mrs. Santos to the helicopter. The President and Josh stood side by side, watching Marine One take off.

"They'll kill us if anything happens," the President mumbled aloud.

"Yes they will."

…

At Camp David, Donna and Helen resumed going over the following week's schedule while Peter and Miranda played outside.

"What did Josh tell you?"

"Ma'am?"

"Why were we sent here?"

"It's just a precaution."

"And the Vice President joining us? Should I read anything into that?"

Donna sighed, "That's also just a precaution. Honestly, I don't have any more details than you do, and unless these guys are going to spill," she gestured to the agents across the room who simply shook their heads 'no,' "we should try not to think about it too much."

…

A few hours later, Mrs. Santos watched her children play from the porch of their cabin. Donna was teaching them some convoluted game from her childhood that Helen was 90% certain she was making up on the spot. A member of her detail approached came out of the cabin and called out to Donna, who bounded up the steps.

"Mr. Seaborn for you Ms. Moss."

Donna was disappointed. She'd hoped to hear from Josh. She took the cell phone from the agent and went inside.

"Hey Sam."

"Donna." He sounded out of breath.

"What's going on?"

"It's Josh."

"What happened?"

"He was shot."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?!" Surely she'd heard him wrong.

"He was shot Donna."

"Where was he?"

"In the Oval."

"The Oval?!" This was getting more and more unbelievable by the second, "Is he ok?"

"No. Yes. I don't know-"

"Sam is he alive?"

"He was when I put him in the ambulance- they just left."

"And the President?"

"He's fine. He wasn't hit. Listen-"

But Donna wasn't listening. Not out of defiance, but out of sheer inability. Her mind went to Rosslyn. He made it through that, so he'd make it through this.

"Donna, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, yes."

"Get back on Marine One with your detail. John and Dave only. No one else. The First Lady and the kids and the Vice President stay at Camp David- do you understand?"

"Yes, but-"

"They're taking him to GW. Marine One has instructions to bring you straight to the hospital. I'll be waiting there for you."

"What do I tell Mrs. Santos?"

"Tell her that the President is fine and he'll call her as soon as he's been debriefed."

"Okay."

"Go now, Donna. I'll see you soon."

…

Sam disconnected the call and turned to the President in the back of his car as the driver raced to follow the ambulance.

"What the hell happened?"

The President was shocked to say the least, "I'm not even sure."

"I was in the outer Oval. I heard shouting but nothing specific, and then shots."

Matt knew Sam was trying to jog his memory. He took a beat and Henodded, the color draining from his face. With a deep breath he began: "He was ranting. Kept saying crazy anarchist things. He made some racial comments. Josh tried to reason with him and he pulled his weapon. Josh kept trying to talk him down but it didn't work. He shoved me to the ground. He literally stepped in front of a gun for me," he paused, "and then you were there."

Sam nodded. He had raced into the room when he heard shots. He briefly saw the newest member of the Secret Service, a kid named Todd, in the doorway, but he had been tackled by another agent almost immediately. Josh was lying on the floor, covered in blood. The President had his hands on Josh's chest, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

It was shocking. Like something out of a horror film. Sam had never seen so much blood. Despite the horrific image before him, Sam sprung to action, instantly calling for a lockdown of the building and an ambulance.

Todd was a former Marine who had joined the Secret Service less than a year ago and assigned to the presidential detail maybe a month prior. Sam was in disbelief- it was like that over-played cliché in horror movies: that the call was coming from inside the house. The threat came from within the White House. From the SECRET SERVICE.

How could they know who to trust if a member of the Secret Service had betrayed them? He sincerely hoped that Donna was safely in the air with Dave and John- two agents who had been with them since Bartlett was named the democratic nominee the first time.

They arrived at the hospital, and the car door opened. The President was face-to-face with Ron. "You need to be debriefed, sir."

The President went with him, "Sam- check on him."

Sam was already running through the ER doors.

…

Donna hung up the phone and looked up to see Mrs. Santos standing in front of her, "Is everything ok, Donna?"

"The President is fine, but Josh was shot. That was Sam, he wants me to leave now and meet him at the hospital." Donna was surprised on how easily the words spilled out of her mouth.

"I'll go with you."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't. They need to figure out what's going on and you and the kids need to stay safe until then."

Helen was distraught. She understood, but more than anything she wanted to be with her husband. She was worried about Donna too- she looked shell-shocked. She recognized her Chief of Staff's survival mode. She wasn't dealing with anything emotionally; she immediately went into a distant, pragmatic, problem-solving mode.

"I understand," Helen started, "Matt's ok?"

Donna nodded, "Sam said he's fine and that he'd call you once he's been debriefed. I'm really sorry, but I need to go."

"Of course," Helen grabbed Donna by the shoulders and gave her a quick, firm hug that she desperately hoped felt supportive.

Donna headed out of the cabin and glanced around for her detail. Sam's words came back to her. He'd said "John and Dave only. No one else." It was strange, but the thought quickly left her mind when she saw Dave approaching her and John standing at the base of the stairs to Marine One.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam met Josh's gurney in the hall and followed them into the operating room where we was peppered with questions, the medical team allowing him to stay just long enough to get some information.

"Tell us about his health history."

"Um, he's fine. Normal. He doesn't eat a lot of vegetables but he's healthy."

"Any prior surgery?"

"He was shot eight years ago. Once in the chest. He was treated here."

"Does he have any allergies?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Donna. She'll be here any minute."

"Sir we can't wait, we need to operate now."

Josh was trying to speak, and Sam went to his side, "Josh, hey it's Sam. Everything's going to be ok."

"Donna…" he groaned.

"She's on her way."

"Take care of her."

Sam balked, "I'll take care of her just as long as you're in surgery. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Josh lost consciousness and Sam was dragged out into the hallway. A few minutes later, a doctor emerged.

"Doctor how does it look?"

"It's not good. We believe he was hit six times. All of them to the chest and abdomen. He's lost a substantial amount of blood and the damage is significant. We'll do everything we can."

As quickly as he came, the doctor was gone. Sam wandered back out into the waiting room where he met the President.

"What did they say?"

"They've started surgery. He was shot six times. They're trying to repair the damage."

"My God."

Sam then felt his pager go off. He glanced at it briefly, "Marine One is landing on the roof any minute. I'm going to meet Donna and bring her back here."

"I'll go with you."

"Mr. President," Sam protested, shaking his head.

"I was there Sam! He stepped in front of that gun for me. She should hear it from me."

"Mr. President-"

"Sam! I'm going to speak with Donna whether you like it or not!"

For the first time ever, Sam raised his voice to the President, "I don't care if you speak to her, but you cannot see her right now!"

"And why the hell not!?"

"Sir, you are literally covered in Josh's blood. She can't see you like this."

The President looked down. Sam was right. His shirt, pants, jacket, and tie were all deep, dark red. He sheepishly looked back at Sam who called out to any one of the agents hovering nearby, "Someone get the President a change of clothes."

"Thank you," he almost whispered. He was embarrassed. The last thing he wanted to do was bring Donna more stress or heartbreak, and that's exactly what he had been about to do. Thank God for Sam.

"Yes sir. You should call Mrs. Santos. She knows you're fine but I'm sure she's anxious to hear it from you."

The President nodded and Sam raced off to the elevator to meet Donna.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a quick 30-minute flight from Camp David back to DC. Donna sat quietly with her thoughts, the events of the last few minutes finally sinking in. She felt like she'd lived an hour in the last five minutes, and at the same time it felt like a week since she'd spoken to Sam. Josh just had to be ok. He'd been through this before. And she simply wasn't prepared to entertain any other possibility.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to see Dave offering her a tissue. It was then that she realized she was crying. She looked out the window and saw they were landing on the roof at GW. John disembarked first and Donna followed him, Dave exiting last. She saw Sam standing in front of the service elevator and made a beeline for him.

Sam hugged her tightly, and she asked, "Can I see him?"

"He's in surgery. They couldn't wait any longer."

Donna nodded as Sam put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her inside.

…

They sat together in a private waiting room. Sam told her what happened, leaving nothing out. They'd since learned that Todd had acted alone. He had been arrested and the lockdown had been lifted. There was no further threat to the President or anyone in his office.

"Has anyone called his mother?" Donna asked.

"I'll call her now. I just wanted to get you here first." Sam stepped out into the hall.

The President entered the room, selfishly grateful that Sam had been the one to tell Donna the story. She rose from her chair, "Mr. President."

"Oh Donna, I'm so sorry," he confessed, wrapping her into a hug. "I don't know what he was thinking. He never should have stepped in front of me."

Donna couldn't help but notice that the President looked crestfallen. Guilty. Horrified. She sadly shook her head, "Mr. President, no alternate reality exists in which this scenario presents itself again and Josh doesn't step in front of the shooter."

The President looked at her with a furrowed brow, "No?"

"No," she said simply with a weak smile, "Josh serves at the pleasure of the President."

He returned her gaze, "A very grateful president."

Sam came back in, covering the mouthpiece of his phone with his hand, "Donna? Mrs. Lyman wants to talk to you."

Donna took the phone slowly. Sam and the President left the room to give her some privacy. John and Dave lingered. John spoke first, "Ms. Moss, we'd like to help. Dave and I can drive out to Connecticut, pick up Mrs. Lyman, and bring her back here if that's okay with you."

Donna smiled softly. It felt like she'd known John and Dave forever. They were on Leo's detail when he was President Bartlett's Chief of Staff. They both looked so concerned, and at the same time almost excited that something has come up that they could do to help. That and the sheer fact that Sam was allowing them to linger meant quite a lot in light of recent events.

"That would be great, thank you. Do you have the address?"

"Yes ma'am," Dave reassured, "we'll head out now."

Donna took a slow breath and put Sam's phone to her ear, "Hi Mrs. Lyman."

…

Three hours had passed with no update from the surgical team and Donna was growing impatient, only slightly reassured that if they were still operating it simply had to mean that Josh was still alive.

Sam had called CJ and Toby to let them know what was going on. He then reached out to Charlie and the Bartlets. Toby said he would come by later and asked that they keep him posted, things still being a bit strained since he leaked information. CJ predictably immediately got on a flight, but wasn't due to land for another two hours, and the Bartlets were driving in from New Hampshire.

Charlie and Zoey arrived first, greeting their friends somberly.

"What needs to be done?" Charlie asked Sam.

"I'm not sure."

"Is anyone briefing the press?"

"In an hour. We were hoping to have more information on Josh's condition by then, but we haven't gotten an update so that's unlikely."

Donna suddenly rose from her chair where she'd remained, in a coma-like trance since speaking with Mrs. Lyman, "This is ridiculous."

She stormed out of the room to the neighboring nurse's station. The emergency room had reopened shortly after Josh went into surgery and there was a crowd of patients waiting.

"Excuse me, I'd like an update on Josh Lyman, please. He's currently in surgery."

"Are you family?" the nurse asked without looking up.

"No, but-"

"Not family, no information."

"Ma'am I don't think you understand."

"No I don't think you understand. There are rules. Rules that protect people's privacy, and I for one will not-"

Sam and Charlie were on either side of Donna now. Charlie cut off the nurse, "Ma'am what you're failing to realize, with all due respect, is that Josh Lyman is Chief of Staff to the President of the United States. He was shot in the chest six times protecting him, and we're simply asking for an update."

"I don't care what his job is, rules are rules."

Donna looked defeated. Sam chimed in, "Mr. Lyman has a living will and advance directive on file with this hospital. Would you please pull it up? It should be in the system." Donna turned to Sam, an eyebrow raised. She didn't know anything about a living will or advance directive. She was torn between believing that Sam was making it up, or that he had inside information. Both options seemed equally likely.

The nurse begrudgingly turned to her computer screen, clicking a few times. When she paused and looked up at Sam he said, "Could you please read the first paragraph?"

She sighed, "I, Joshua Lyman, of sound mind, request that any and all health information be given to Donnatella Moss at her request. Should I be unable to make medical decisions for myself, that responsibility falls to Ms. Moss. Should she be unable or unwilling to make these decisions, the responsibility falls to Samuel Seaborn."

Sam smiled smugly and pointed to Donna and then himself, "Donnatella Moss, Samuel Seaborn."

Defeated and embarrassed, the nurse looks through the digital chart. "He's still in surgery. The last notes I see are that he's in critical condition and continuing to lose blood. I'll call the OR and see how quickly we can get someone out here to answer your questions."

"Thank you," Donna said succinctly before heading back to the waiting room finding that President and Dr. Bartlet had arrived. Jed immediately pulled Donna into a fatherly hug, holding on longer than the others had, overcome with emotion. He'd always liked Donna; she was so good for Josh. Josh was like the son he never had. He cared for him far more than either of his terribly boring sons-in-law. And Leo loved him. Leo was the closest thing Josh had to a father after the night of the Illinois primary, and now he was gone too.

A doctor in surgical gear entered the room and Dr. Bartlet jumped to Donna's side, ready to run interference.

"Ms. Moss, my name is Dr. Campbell," he glanced around the crowded room, "Perhaps you'd like to step outside?"

"No," Donna said firmly, channeling Josh's trademark bulldog persona, "Everyone in this room is family."

"Very well. Josh is still in surgery. He has six gunshot wounds, two of which were through and through. We have a team of highly skilled surgeons working to remove the other four rounds and repair the damage all six caused. He's losing blood very rapidly and our supply is running low. He has a very rare blood type, but we've reached out to all other area facilities to see what we can get."

"What's his blood type?" Dr. Bartlet asked.

"AB negative."

"So is mine. I'd like to make a directed donation," Dr. Bartlet declared.

"Me too," Zoey chimed in.

"Very well. I'll have a nurse take you back. I really should be getting back in there, we still have a lot of work ahead of us."

"How long do you anticipate he'll be in surgery?" Sam asked.

"At least another 12 hours, but that's an incredibly rough estimate."

…

Donna turned to Sam, "How did you know about his living will?"

Sam was startled by her blunt question. She had been quiet for a while.

"He told me. He didn't tell you?"

Donna shook her head, "When did he do it?"

"He had me draw it up right after Rosslyn."

"Rosslyn?" Donna was surprised, "We weren't even… anything then."

Sam smiled, "The two of you were always something Donna. Just not officially."


	8. Chapter 8

Nora Lyman paced her front room waiting for John and Dave to arrive, back and forth past the bay window. How could he be so foolish? What on earth would make him step in front of a man with a gun? She grew angrier with each step, knowing it was irrational. Her Joshua was committed to his work and to serving his country. That would never change. He was brave and loyal- both good qualities. She only wished that he would live for her to scold for such reckless behavior.

A black town car pulled into her driveway. She picked up the duffel bag she'd hastily packed after speaking with Donna and opened the front door to find a man in a dark suit who looked vaguely familiar. Maybe from television, she speculated.

"Mrs. Lyman, my name is John. Ms. Moss sent me to bring you to DC."

"Thank you for coming."

John reached out and took Nora's bag, leading her to the car. Dave hopped out from the driver's seat and opened the door for Mrs. Lyman.

"This is Dave," John awkwardly introduced.

They had barely pulled away from the house when Nora spoke, "Have you two known my son very long?"

"Since President Bartlet's first convention."

"That's quite some time."

"Yes ma'am- the better part of a decade. We're so sorry to be meeting you under these circumstances."

Nora simply nodded, then posed another question, "How serious is it? Donna made it sound quite a bit worse than last time. Were you two there? After Rosslyn?"

"We were. This is far more critical."

"I guess I could have figured that out. The Secret Service didn't deliver me to the hospital last time."

"I'm sorry ma'am, we offered tonight because we wanted to be useful-"

"Oh dear I didn't mean that to be critical. I'm very glad you both came to get me."

A comfortable silence fell in the car as they made their way to Washington.

…

"What do you mean you stopped the surgery? I don't understand. If you weren't done, why would you stop?" Donna was confused. Dr. Campbell was probably doing his best to explain but she was thrown off by this announcement. She'd expected there to be a resolution once surgery was over. And now it was, but it wasn't.

Nora stood next to Donna, gripping her hand. She'd always liked Donna. Always felt a connection with her- one that was only strengthened when she and Josh became an official couple. Dr. Campbell hesitated, considering his words. Noticing his hesitance, Dr. Bartlet stepped in.

"Donna, surgery like this takes a lot out of a patient. If they go too long, it's too much stress on the body. Sometimes it's best to take a break."

"Ok. How long is the break?"

Dr. Bartlet glanced at Dr. Campbell who nodded at her, "They don't know. If they don't wait long enough, he won't gather enough strength to survive the next surgery. If they wait too long, he's at risk for sepsis."

Donna sighed, her head dropping as her gaze fell to the linoleum. This sounded like a lose-lose. Mrs. Lyman spoke, "So we wait and see?"

"We wait and see," Dr. Campbell confirmed.

"Can I see him?" Donna asked.

"I'm sorry but he's in ICU. Visitors pose too great a risk for infection right now."

"Why is that?"

Dr. Bartlet took Donna's free hand, "Sweetie they didn't close him up. They wrapped him as best as they could to keep the bleeding to a minimum, but reopening his chest in likely just a matter of hours would be traumatic for him."

"I'll be back with an update when we know more," Dr. Campbell left, sullen. He hated giving bad news.

Everyone took their seats again and Nora glanced around the room. This was her son's family: his support system. Donna, of course, she knew very well. She was so happy when she heard that Josh and Donna had finally gotten together after so many years. No one could ever replace Joanie, and Donna would never try, but she truly enjoyed having Donna around- she felt like a daughter.

Nora decided that it was pretty incredible that her son, who could be very sweet and kind when he wanted to be (though he rarely let that show) had made such a profound impact on those around him. He had dear friends that all rushed to his bedside. CJ got off the phone with Sam and got on a plane from California!

And let's not forget the two Presidents in the room. Josh was proud of his work, and Nora was proud of him for it. She knew President Bartlet cared very much for Josh, and President Santos was clearly overwhelmed with gratitude.

After a while, Donna got up to get a coffee and stretch her legs. Dr. Bartlet joined her but everyone else stayed put for a moment.

Charlie spoke first, "Zoey and I will go to their apartment and get them some clothes, he volunteered, "I don't think Donna will leave any time soon."

"Good idea," President Bartlet agreed, "Bring him something to read too. It'll be a while before they'll let him go home and he'll be bored out of his mind."

Zoey and Charlie headed out, and Sam announced that he and President Santos should go back to the White House for a few hours.

"Mrs. Lyman, please tell Donna I'll be back later. But call me if you need anything- anything at all, and I'll come right over."

"Thank you dear."

…

Zoey dug through Donna's closet, pulling out several items. She wanted Donna to feel comfortable but still have options. She glanced across the room and smiled softly at Charlie as he threw pajamas and t-shirts into a bag for Josh.

"He's going to be ok right?"

Charlie sighed, "I sure hope so."

He pulled a few books off of a shelf and added them to the bag. He looked up to see Zoey carrying one of Donna's blazers and a blue silk blouse.

"Zoey I don't think she's going to feel like dressing up much any time soon."

"I know, but once Josh is on the mend they may want her to make a statement or do an interview. If she doesn't end up needing it that's fine but the last thing she needs is pundits talking about how unprofessional she looked on television."

Like always, Zoey was right. Charlie hated to admit it. She had the unique experience of coming of age in this world, and her mind went to places it shouldn't naturally go- though right now, he was grateful for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam returned to the hospital to chaos. Nurses and doctors were scrambling, shouting at one another, and he heard one of them mention returning to surgery. He just knew it was Josh. When he arrived in the private waiting room he found a nervous Donna wringing her hands.

"Did they take him back in?"

"Yeah. He started to bleed out," Donna was crying now.

Sam sat down next to her and she crumbled into him, "It's going to be okay," he whispered, completely unsure if he believed his own words.

…

They went six hours without an update this time. Donna was sick of waiting, though she realized she was in good company. The Bartlets had refused to leave. Donna couldn't help but recall the last time she sat next to Dr. Bartlet in this waiting room. She'd asked then if there was anything she should be doing on behalf of Josh's office. Today, she felt equal parts faith that Sam was handling it, and indignation that she couldn't care less.

She felt like she was losing her mind. She probably needed to sleep. Or maybe eat. People kept suggesting that she eat. They all knew better than to expect her to get any rest. CJ handed her a granola bar, "I know you're not hungry, just force it down. You'll feel better."

Donna highly doubted that 200 calories would make her feel anything at all, but she didn't have the energy to argue with CJ. Actually, she didn't suspect that she was likely to have the energy to argue with CJ in the best of circumstances, let alone right now.

She took small, slow bites. Through the window, she saw Dr. Campbell walking towards the room. He looked tired, and he was no longer wearing a surgical cap or gown. She dropped the granola bar. This was it.

"I'll cut to the chase," Dr. Campbell started and marveled at how the entire room was collectively holding their breaths.

"We successfully finished the surgery. And he's alive."

Donna burst into tears, relieved. Sam hunched forward, holding his face in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. Nora held Donna's hand, shedding a few silent tears of her own.

"The next 24 hours will be critical. It will take him a while to wake up and once he does we'll know more. He was under anesthesia for nearly 20 hours: that could have any number of effects, none of which I'll speculate about now. You should know I'm cautiously optimistic."

"Thank you Doctor," came a resounding echo. Dr. Campbell smiled, "I can allow a couple of visitors- Ms. Moss, Mrs. Lyman? If you'll come with me I'll show you to his room. The rest of you should go home and get some rest."

…

Nora and Donna sat together at Josh's bedside for a while, chatting quietly- pretending everything was normal. A ridiculous notion, of course. If things were normal, Donna thought, she wouldn't even be talking to Nora right now, though she was insurmountably glad she was there.

Josh's vitals were stable, they were reassured, but the doctors didn't anticipate him waking up any time soon. Around midnight Dr. Campbell returned for a routine check. Upon finding Josh's condition the same, he turned to the women:

"Will you both be staying the night? I can see if there's anything we can do to make you more comfortable, though space is limited."

Nora spoke first, "Actually, Donna if it's okay with you, I think I'll go back to your apartment for the night."

Donna was surprised. She knew she would have to be removed from the room by force, and expected the same from Nora, "Are you sure?"

Nodding she explained, "I'd like to let you have your time with him." Dr. Campbell quietly left the room and asked an orderly to bring by a pillow and blanket.

"Thank you so much. Of course you can stay at the apartment. Fair warning though- there's probably no food and the place is likely a mess."

Nora laughed, "You should have seen his bedroom as a teenager!"

Donna laughed lightly, feeling guiling for finding anything amusing.

"Anyway, I'm sure I can find a market nearby and pick up a few things. You'll both need to have food on hand when you bring him home."

"Absolutely not- make a list of what you'd like and we'll send someone. I'm sure plenty of people will be looking for ways to be helpful. And besides, I don't want you feeling like you need to do the shopping."

Nora waved her off dismissively, "Well, if you're okay here I suppose I'll head out. You think a cab is best or is it close enough to walk?"

Donna stood from her chair and stepped outside of Josh's room, speaking briefly to the agent at the door before returning.

"John will drive you over. You remember John? He came to pick you up earlier. Or yesterday? God, I've lost track of time."

"That's very kind, thank you." Nora kissed Josh's temple and straightened his blanket. Before leaving she hugged Donna, "Take care of our boy."

…

Sam ran into Mrs. Lyman in the hospital lobby, "Mrs. Lyman! Are you leaving?"

"Yes, dear. I'm going to stay the night at Josh and Donna's apartment and be back in the morning."

Sam took a quick look around them, relieved to see John standing nearby.

"Right. Well I'm just going to look in on Donna and see if there's anything she needs. If there's anything I can do for you, the agent at the apartment will call me right away- don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Sam," she smiled, gently squeezing his arm. Sam was a good friend to Josh- that much was clear.

Sam headed upstairs to check on Donna. She insisted she didn't need anything, but he stayed with her for a while anyway, in part because she was his friend and part because Josh's last words to him had been perfectly clear: "Take care of her."

…

Shortly after Sam left for the night, Donna felt the past two days' worth of fatigue hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn't sure if it was because she was finally alone, or if she could see for herself that Josh was okay, or a combination of the two.

The room really was crowded. About a third of the size of her room at Landstuhl, and even then she remembered Josh slept across two chairs- there wasn't a room for a cot there either. At GW, there wasn't much space for anything more than the chair she sat in. An orderly had brought in a pillow and a blanket for her, but they still sat neatly in a pile near the duffel bag of clothes Charlie and Zoey has brought from the apartment.

She looked at Josh again. Considering the events of the last few days, she was surprised he looked so peaceful. He probably would wake up more well-rested than he'd been in years. Sure, he was hooked up to quite a few machines and IVs, and an oxygen mask lay over his mouth and nose, but he looked like himself. She crossed the room to his left side as everything was hooked up on his right. Slipping off her shoes, she sat on the edge of the bed but before she could lie next to him a nurse came in.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, I don't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to do a quick vitals check."

"Of course," Donna gestured to him, scooting towards the edge of the bed.

The nurse quickly went about her work.

"How is he?"

"Stable," she smiled.

"Can I-" Donna hesitated.

"Can you what?"

"Can I just lie next to him tonight? On this side? I promise to be careful, I'll be sure not to hurt him."

Donna felt like a child, asking permission to do something she did every night.

"I don't see any harm in that."

"Thank you!" Donna was relieved.

The nurse quietly exited and Donna lay down next to Josh, careful not to tangle any wires. Unwilling to sling her arm across his middle for fear of putting unnecessary pressure on his incisions, she held his left hand by her side and fell asleep almost instantly.

…

To an extent, Nora thought Donna had been exaggerating about their bare cupboards since she so clearly was embellishing the level of tidiness in the apartment. There was laundry to be put away and dry cleaning hanging off of doorknobs, but the place was spotless otherwise.

But when she rose the next morning and went to the kitchen, she was taken aback. The fridge contained a half-gallon of milk that expired two weeks prior, and all she found in the pantry was a bag of stale marshmallows and microwave popcorn.

"They work too much," she said aloud before readying herself for the day. She knew she'd ignore Donna's instructions and head to a grocery store before proceeding to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Donna woke slowly, feeling a strained muscle in her neck. She hesitated in opening her eyes, content to be lying next to Josh and unwilling to face the day- her regular morning routine. She felt Josh squeeze her hand and she smiled, finding the strength to pry her eyes open though she felt like she could still sleep for hours.

In her half-asleep state, she'd forgotten where she was and what had happened. Being in a hospital room surprised her. She picked her head up from Josh's shoulder and propped herself up a bit. It took one look and half a second for it all to come flooding back. Josh had been shot. Shot six times. And he was still alive.

Wait- did he squeeze her hand? Did she imagine that? She sat up in the bed, swinging her feet over the edge just as Josh opened his eyes.

"Hey," his voice cracked.

"Oh my God," Donna's hand shot to cover her mouth in shock. She couldn't help but think that this had to be a good sign that he was awake already. She grabbed a cup of water from the bedside table, gently removed his oxygen mask, and helped him take a few sips. As she set down the cup, Josh spoke again.

"You look worried."

"I'm just so glad you're awake!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

"What happened?"

Donna hesitated. None of the doctors had prepared her for this situation, and she didn't want to trigger anything. "Tell me what you remember."

Josh fell silent for a few moments, his mind reeling.

"I sent you to Camp David."

"You did."

"I remember seeing Sam. He looked worried too."

"Anything in between?"

Josh squeezed his eyes shut. Just a few moments later his eyes popped open with recollection.

"Is the President…"

"He's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Joshua. You saved him."

"He's not injured at all?"

"I think his suit is ruined from your bloodstains but that's about it."

"Someone needs to brief the press."

"We did," she reassured, running her fingers through his hair gently.

"When?"

"A couple of days ago."

Josh was taken aback, "Donna how long have I… How long have I been out?"

Not wanting to scare him, she carefully answered, "Since your surgery."

"What day is it?"

"Saturday."

Josh couldn't believe it. He'd put Donna on Marine One on Wednesday afternoon. He'd lost almost three days! Then he realized the hell Donna must have endured while he was unconscious.

"Donna I'm so sorry. Am I-"

"You're going to be fine. Lots of physical therapy but now that you're awake and yourself, I know you'll be fine."

"Myself?" he questioned, puzzled.

Donna paused, "You were under anesthesia for a long time Josh. They weren't sure what effects that might have on you. But you're you. And you remember- that's all I could have wished for," she gushed, leaning in for a kiss. It was a sweet, loving kiss- full of emotion. Josh immediately felt a pit in his stomach, knowing how Donna must have been feeling for the last few days, and wishing desperately that he would never put her through that again.

"I should get the doctor," Donna announced as she pulled away. Josh nodded slightly.

"He's awake!" Donna cried as she exited the room, watching a surprised nurse pick up the phone, "Dr. Campbell? Josh Lyman's awake… yes, already!"

Donna turned to the agent at the door, "Call Sam. And make sure his mother's on her way."

"Yes ma'am."

…

Dr. Campbell was thrilled with Josh's recovery. He projected a full and speedy recovery, assuming he complied with the requests of his physical therapist, a notion he was confident of considering Ms. Moss's insistence.

Josh had asked for details about what had happened. Donna and Dr. Campbell told the story together, and Josh was shocked. How did a person live through that?

"You're a very lucky man," Dr. Campbell justified.

Josh hadn't realized he had asked that question aloud. Just then Nora Lyman entered the room.

"Oh, Joshua! I couldn't believe it when Sam called! I'm so glad to see you awake!"

"I'll be back," Donna kissed Josh's hand and stepped outside, allowing Nora to spend some time with her son. Soon, she was acutely aware that a small mob of Secret Service was approaching her.

"Mr. President. Mrs. Santos," she greeted.

Helen embraced her, "Oh Donna, I'm thrilled he's awake!"

"You and me both!"

"Can we see him?" the President asked.

Not used to the President asking her for permission for anything, Donna carefully explained, "His mother's with him right now. Maybe we could give them just a few minutes?"

"Of course."

Sam materialized at Donna's side. She simply had to figure out how he did that.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He's fine. I mean, he's got holes in his chest but he's fine. He's expected to make a full recovery," Donna beamed, realizing she had never seen Sam look so relieved.

Nora opened the door, starting to speak to Donna and stopped abruptly upon seeing who stood in the hallway, "Mr. President."

"Hello, Mrs. Lyman. Would you mind terribly if we went in to see him?" the President asked.

"Please," Nora stated simply, "After you."

…

Josh looked up to see the Santoses enter his hospital room, followed closely by Sam, Donna, and his mother.

"I apologize, sir. I don't think I can stand."

"You trying to be funny?" the President asked.

"Oh, he knows he's not funny," Donna chimed in, grabbing Josh's hand in hers.

Mrs. Santos carefully considered her words, "How are you feeling?"

Josh grinned, "Great! Well, all things considered I guess."

The President dropped his hand on Josh's shoulder, "Josh. I'm so grateful for what you did, but I can't begin to understand what was going through your mind. What compelled you to do such a thing?"

Nora had wondered the same, and eagerly awaited her son's response.

Josh didn't hesitate, "Sir, I serve at the pleasure of the President." 


	11. Chapter 11

Just a few days later, Josh was released from the hospital to recover at home with the help of intensive physical therapy. Nora stayed for about a week, and confident that Donna would not allow Josh to skip any steps in recovery, headed back to Connecticut with plans to return for Thanksgiving.

CJ made daily visits for a while before returning to California. The Bartlets headed back to the farm in New Hampshire after a few days, promising to visit soon. Charlie and Zoey visited almost daily, their apartment being nearby, and Donna grew to lean on them quite a bit for support. She often wondered where they'd be without the friends they'd gained in the West Wing.

"Probably not recovering from gunshot wounds," she thought on more than one occasion, though she never debated if it was worth it. She knew that given the opportunity to go back in time and do things differently, both she and Josh wouldn't dream of it.

Donna was working in overdrive. She technically was on leave, but spent many hours throughout the night making sure that both the President's and the First Lady's offices were in good shape. Having the Chiefs of Staff of both the East and West Wings in a relationship seemed pretty efficient before- unified message and whatnot. But now, with both of them out of play, she worried about more than she should, fielding calls from both offices daily both protesting her intervention, and praising it. Staffers across the White House tried their best to avoid calling Donna, and when that failed they were always grateful that she answered.

Donna was concerned with keeping the offices of both the President and the First Lady running, but she was also focused on midterms. She felt the weight of lobbying for both her and Josh on her shoulders- making calls and taking meetings when she could. She even tried to convince Josh to submit an absentee ballot so as to not distract from his recovery.

"I vote on Election Day, Donna. I don't withhold my vote, I don't vote early, and I don't vote absentee. There's something specifically patriotic about casting your vote on Election Day."

"I know- and you're a true patriot Joshua, but you're recovering from six gunshot wounds!"

"I'm well enough to vote," Josh insisted, "It takes five minutes."

Donna knew he was right. There was no reason that he couldn't physically go to his polling place and cast his ballot. She was more worried about running into well-meaning members of Congress or constituents who might want to express their well wishes and take the opportunity to chat about the issues.

She knew she could arrange for Josh's Secret Service detail to have Josh waiting at the polling place at 7am when polls opened. They could have him in and out. The crowds would be minimal- voter turnout in midterm elections was dismal compared to presidential elections, even in D.C.

Nevertheless, Donna and Josh continued to bicker about the manner in which he would vote until that last Monday night.

"The deadline for absentee ballots has long passed, Donna! What you're asking me to do now is not vote. You have to know that's not an option."

Donna sighed, "Of course I know that. You have to promise me that if anyone, and I mean ANYONE, recognizes you and tries to talk to you that you'll beg off."

"Sure. So the Speaker of the House is there and he says- 'Hey Josh, so glad to see you. How are you feeling?' And I say 'Sorry, Mr. Speaker. My girlfriend says I can't talk to you- got to go!'"

"Don't be ridiculous. You tell him that your girlfriend will kill you if you don't vote as expeditiously as possible then return home."


	12. Chapter 12

Despite the pain their staff felt, the White House would survive Josh and Donna's absence. Their return to work would be WIDELY celebrated, but they would survive. And Donna's primary focus was Josh's rehabilitation. That, and her unreasonable obsession with vetting the applications of new Secret Service agents. Ron Butterfield was appeasing her by sending short bios of each candidate. To say that he wasn't screening each applicant in ways he never imagined would be a lie. He was determined to never let history repeat himself.

Josh's rehab had been progressing ideally. Before they knew it, he was due back to work in a week's time.

"You have to promise me you'll take it easy," Donna pleaded.

Josh feigned shock, "What do you mean- easy?"

"You can't be pulling 18 hour days. Or skipping meals. Or jumping in front of bullets."

"Donna, that's all part of the job."

"Over my dead body it is."

Josh understood what she meant. He needed to be more careful. After all, he wasn't 20 years old anymore. And he had what healthcare officials would now refer to as "pre-existing conditions." And more to live for, with Donna in the picture. At some point he knew he would have to reconcile his desire to serve his country: his duty to the President, and his life with Donna. He knew that day was coming, but he also knew that day wasn't today.

He was beyond grateful for Donna's support. She had no obligation to stay, since the 2 carat diamond ring he had quietly purchased after Gaza was still lying undetected in his sock drawer, yet she never waivered in her allegiance. Not a day went by in which Josh did not feel the supreme gratitude of a man who was loved by a woman who had far better options. One day, he swore he'd make it up to her.

…

It was the day before Josh was due back to work. Donna had officially come back 4 weeks prior, enlisting the support of Charlie, Zoey, and their good friend "Bob" to check in on Josh during the day.

She found herself with a break in her schedule midday, and made her way to the West Wing.

"Hi Ronna!" she greeted with a smile, "Does he have a minute?"

Ronna knew that the President had a busy itinerary, but remembered he had asked that she make time for Donna whenever she needed. It didn't seem incredibly urgent, but she hadn't asked for any of the President's time in the months since Josh had been shot. It occurred to Ronna that this may be serious. Donna didn't seem terribly upset though, and he was with the Joint Chiefs, so she asked her to take a seat for a few minutes.

When the door to the Oval Office opened, Ronna stepped in, "Mr. President? Donna is here for you. If you have a moment."

Matt's eyes widened. They had seen each other nearly daily of course, but Donna had been sending him updates on Josh's condition via email so he was surprised she wanted a face-to-face, "Of course. Send her in."

…

"Donna! How is everything?"

"He's doing very well, Mr. President. Ready to come back to work."

"Well, we're all excited to have him back," he confirmed, "what's on your mind?"

Donna took a deep breath. She knew this was necessary, but it still felt like she was betraying his trust. It was for his own good, she reassured herself. Logically, she knew that.

"There's something that you need to know about Josh," she started, taking a deep breath, "He suffers from port traumatic stress disorder."

The President nodded, "Sure- that makes sense. It was a pretty traumatic day."

"Actually it started after Rosslyn," she corrected, "It was very manageable, until… well, until it wasn't."

The President sat down on one of the couches before his desk and motioned for Donna to join him, "Tell me."

"After Rosslyn, he was primarily triggered by music," she explained, "the rhythm of the music mimicked gunshots in his mind- something about the cadence of it. He began to see a therapist and saw great success. He learned his triggers and coping mechanisms. He's been in contact with Stanley intermittently ever since- more frequently since this last time."

The President nodded, taking it all in. How could a person endure all that Josh had and not need a little help? He was insurmountably glad that Josh not only had the support system that he needed, but that he was being made aware of it.

"He's in a good place," Donna reassured the President, "I just want you to be aware of some of his tells in case he needs some additional support."

Donna began to describe Josh's looks to the President. The one that indicated that he needed to walk away. The one that meant, drop the issue- we can talk about it tomorrow. The one that meant that, regardless of interest, he was simply no longer capable of hearing what was going on around him. The one that meant someone should call Stanley. And the one that meant they needed to call Donna- right away.

The President took it all in, "What else do I need to know?"

Donna took a deep breath, "He needs to take it easy. And I don't know what that looks like- it's not like this is a regular job, but we'll have to figure out how to balance everything without overdoing it."

"It will be an adjustment for sure."

"For you and me, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Josh doesn't do anything halfway. He's going to be by your side just like he was before all of this. It'll be up to the rest of us to make sure he eats, and sits down occasionally, and doesn't stay in the office for days at a time."

…

Josh was ecstatic about returning to work. He hadn't been this excited since a few weeks prior when Dr. Campbell gave him the go ahead to resume ALL physical activity.

Donna had been so supportive. His recovery had only affirmed what he already knew- that he was the luckiest man alive to have Donna in his life. He couldn't imagine loving her any more that he already did, and then the last three months happened.

She took great care of him, and was beyond understanding. He'd had nightmares and flashbacks, and none of it seemed to faze her. In those moments, she routinely pressed a damp washcloth to his sweaty forehead, held his hand, and soothingly reassured him that everything was going to be okay.

He knew that she loved him but he'd missed being physical with her. It was growing more and more difficult to refrain, so when the doctor gave the word, they had celebrated. Repeatedly.

Josh smiled smugly to himself, thinking back over the last few weeks. Now here he was, with clearance to return to work the following day. Toby had just left- he'd stopped by with lunch and stayed a while to talk. There was a knock at the door. Toby had probably forgotten something. Josh swing the door open and was shocked to find Dr. Bartlet on the other side.

Surprised, Josh managed to greet her, "Dr. Bartlet! What are you doing here?"

Abbey kissed his cheek gently as she breezed past him and into the apartment. "I'm here to confirm that you're really ready to go back to work," she said simply as she dropped her bag on the table and draped her coat over the back of a chair.

"You know Dr. Campbell already signed off on that, right?" Closing the front door, Josh moved into the kitchen, routinely pouring Abbey a cup of coffee from the consistently refreshed pot.

"Dr. Campbell is a fine surgeon and he managed to not kill you- something we're all grateful for, Joshua. But I'd just like to be certain."

"You mean Donna wants to be certain?"

"Can't we share an opinion?" Abbey smirked at him, "I've seen your charts and your scans already. Have a seat."

Josh complied, sitting down on the couch and Dr. Bartlet gave him a quick exam, finding no reason to not agree with Dr. Campbell.

…

Donna glanced at her watch. She had a few more emails to reply to before leaving for the day and exactly 10 minutes before she needed to be on her way. She wanted to spend some time with Josh before enforcing a very early bedtime. She knew that the next day would be incredibly strenuous on Josh and she wanted him to be as well-rested as possible.

She typed furiously, and just as she hit send on her last response she heard a bit of commotion outside of her office. As she approached the door, she recognized the familiar voice.

"Mr. President?"

"Ah, Donna. I was just asking your assistant to let me in to see you. You know- I used to get whatever I asked for in this building."

"You did not."

"I did! Well, sometimes I did."

Donna was thrilled to see Jed. It had been a few weeks since he and Dr. Bartlet had visited.

"I was just wrapping up for the day. Would you like to come in?" Donna gestured towards her open door.

Jed shook his head, "Abbey's at the apartment with Josh. I was hoping I could coerce you into inviting us to stay for dinner."

"Of course! Though I was going to pick up take-out."

Jed linked his arm through Donna's as they exited the East Wing.

…

This life was surreal. Donna was sitting on the floor of her living room eating Chinese food out of the container. She acknowledged that in and of itself, her current state was not unusual.

She glanced around the room. Josh sat on the couch, propped against a pillow. The former First Lady, who was sitting on the floor just across the coffee table from Donna, had just asked her to hand her an egg roll, and the former President was furiously scrubbing away at a spot on a throw pillow where he'd spilled soy sauce, despite the insistence from both Donna and Josh that they couldn't care less about a stain.

Donna thought briefly about her life ten years earlier. If someone had told her then that she'd be working in the White House, madly in love with the second most powerful man in the West Wing, and eating take-out on the floor of their apartment with the former President and the First Lady, she would have recommended that person be committed.

But here she was. Donna often marveled at her life. It was not without its challenges, or heartache, or stress. But it was perfect. When she thought about the future, she never imagined they would leave the White House. Josh said once to that group of high school kids during the lockdown that he'd still be there- six presidents from then. She knew that was true, and she knew now that she'd be there with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Several years ago, President Bartlet told Sam that he would be President one day. At the time, Sam shrugged it off while appreciating the compliment, but after Matt Santos's eight years in office he found himself recalling that brief conversation in the West Wing thirteen years earlier.

They had been playing chess in Sam's office. Leo brought the President an update, about what exactly Sam couldn't recall- something about China. He remembers he had correctly guessed the outcome, and the President's stance on it. He could still picture the look of fondness and pride on the President's face. He had said, "Sam, you're gonna run for President one day. Don't be scared. You can do it. I believe in you."

Sam began by running for Senate. He'd learned a lot over the years in the White House, as well as his time on the campaign for Congress in Orange County. He won his Senate seat handily and served one term before the DNC approached him about a run at the Presidency.

It was sooner than he expected, but he was tempted. So much so that he found himself the following evening standing on the porch of the Bartlet farmhouse in New Hampshire.

Jed opened the door, and greeted him with a seemingly knowing glance, like he'd expected him: like he had been waiting his whole life for this moment. The two spoke long into the night, debating pros and cons. When Sam left just before dawn, he had made a decision.

…

Josh often joked that he would spend the rest of his career in the West Wing. The Democratic Party had maintained control of the White House since the Bartlet administration- an unprecedented feat. And Josh had served as Chief of Staff for Santos as well as his successor.

When Sam told him that he was running for President, Josh was thrilled. Beyond thrilled, really. He couldn't have chosen a better candidate, and was selfishly grateful for the implied opportunity to continue to serve his country. Not to mention that he thoroughly enjoyed being right and had long ago planted seeds with the DNC that Sam would make a great candidate.

…

On Election Night, Josh, Donna, and Sam paced the small room in shifts, passing one another every few steps. The exit polls were promising. Actually all of the polling had been in their favor for months, but in typical Toby fashion, they were cautious to not temp the wrath of the whatever from atop the high thing.

Around 11pm Eastern Time, all major media outlets had called the election for Sam. Sam Seaborn would be the next President of the United States, and Josh Lyman would delay cleaning out his desk for another 4-8 years.

…

Donna couldn't believe it. She felt like a broken record each time she acknowledged the surreal nature of her life. Sam Seaborn, the lawyer from Orange County, whom she met on the Bartlet for America campaign, was the President-elect.

Sam. Her dear friend. The one who taught her about the importance and value of speechwriting. The one who prepared Josh's living will for him. The one who held her hand while Josh was in surgery. The one who had claimed dibs on her second dance as a married woman. Her son's godfather. She was so supremely proud of him, and thrilled to embark on her newest endeavor as his White House Press Secretary.

…

Transition was the easiest one Josh and Sam had experienced, though they thoroughly realized that if you do anything often enough, it becomes old hat pretty quickly. Will Bailey wrote his Inaugural Address, and Sam delivered it impeccably.

Donna and Josh watched from the first row of the crowd as Sam took the oath of office. At one point, she turned to her right to watch Josh's face as he saw his best friend become President. Josh's only regret was that Jed Bartlett lived long enough to cast his vote for Sam, but not to see this day, succumbing to MS. His gaze fell past Donna to Abbey Bartlet a few rows away, sitting with Zoey and Charlie. She looked proud and forlorn; her husband would have so enjoyed this day.

Josh leaned into the little boy he held against his right side, "You see Uncle Sam, buddy? He's going to be the President in a few minutes."

Three-year-old Leo Lyman pointed ahead of him and exclaimed, "Uncle Sam!" an accidental pun made obvious by anyone in the vicinity.

Josh laughed quietly, tugging Leo's hat down over his ears to protect him from the January cold. He knew Sam hadn't heard Leo's outburst, but would lie and tell the child that he had, which would delight the child- Leo adored his Uncle Sam.

Donna looped her arm through Josh's free one and sighed contentedly as the crowd cheered for President Seaborn. They'd made a lovely life together, she realized. She had a loving husband, an adorable son, great friends who supported them, and an incredibly fulfilling career in which she served the President, and her country.

It wasn't long after Sam retreated from the podium that Josh left to join him in the car to the White House. Donna held Leo close to her, relishing in her son's first Inauguration, so glad that the three of them had snapped a photo earlier in the day.

She was jarred from her thoughts when a member of her detail spoke, "Mrs. Lyman?"

She turned her attention to John- the one Secret Service agent who had refused reassignment to another detail over the years. He had hardly left her side since Josh was shot in the Oval all those years ago.

"Are you ready to go?"

Donna smiled, "Of course. We have work to do, don't we Leo?"

The toddler grinned at his mother as she followed John to the car and hopped in. Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the White House. Donna was the epitome of the working mother. Leo spent most of his days in the West Wing. He had a nanny, that much was inevitable given the inconsistency in the hours they kept, but Donna and Josh spent as much time with him as possible. They knew their lives were unconventional and strived to give their son as much normalcy as they could.

Upon arrival at the West Wing, Donna got out of the car with Leo and started towards the door.

"Mrs. Lyman," a staffer began before Donna interrupted her.

"It's Donna." Her detail may refuse to call her by her first name, but she was not ready to accept the same from her staff.

"Right. Donna. Sorry. We need to go over the President's message. Mr. Lyman issued a memo that he would be signing three Executive Orders today and the press will need to be briefed on their contents."

"Of course. I can handle that. What else?" They were walking through the West Wing now, towards the press room.

"An article is coming out today about the President's lack of a First Lady."

"Is that so?"

"They're saying that it's a sign that he's unstable."

Donna laughed, "You're joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not ma'am."

"It's Donna."

"I'm sorry."

"It's nonsense. Don't worry, I can handle that." Donna justified flippantly. Sure it was a first, but if it was that serious of a concern, how did Sam manage to win the election with a 12-point margin? Besides, Sam and the Lymans were a team. Donna and Josh would happily pick up any slack on ceremonial or unofficial duties of the executive office.

Donna glanced at Leo, smiling as his familiarity with the West Wing. These halls had become his second home. She kissed his temple before looking back at the staffer before her, "What's next?"

-That's all she wrote, folks! I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks to all who have followed and reviewed. The current administration has me wistfully re-watching The West Wing on repeat- who knows what I'll be inspired to write next!


End file.
